1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to workload management, and more specifically, to adaptive resource usage limits for workload management.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In an environment where multiple distinct workloads or applications run on a large scale server system (such as an enterprise database server), one aspect of protecting high priority work from the impact of resource-intensive lower priority work is managing the allocation of resource (e.g, processor time, network time, Input/Output capacity (I/O), etc.) between the different workloads on the server. Some general operating system workload managers and some specific processor management capabilities built into middleware server products (e.g., database servers) allow a user to exert direct control over the amount of a resource given to different workloads running on the system. These workload managers commonly offer users the ability to set three types of controls: resource shares, soft limits, and hard limits. By way of example, resource shares for processor time are referred to as CPU shares. CPU shares and soft limits allow lower priority work to use available processor cycles but do not effectively protect high priority work in all circumstances, while hard limits can protect high priority work but impede full utilization of the system's resources.